


Ruffled Raven Feathers

by Kenbofosho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: Commander Cullen sends staff to ensure proper meals are served at Griffon Wing Keep in an effort to boost morale. He hand picks one staff member as a gift to his good friend Knight-Captain Rylen, hoping that the two will find comfort in one another.(I finish all my fics, some just slower than others)





	1. Chapter 1

_ Commander, _

 

_ Morale for the troops is quite low, between the blistering hot days, freezing nights and the everlasting list of issues with the Keep I fear our troops may go batty. Can the Inquisition please send some assistance? _

 

_ Knight-Captain Rylen _

  
  


_                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ Knight-Captain, _

 

_ I will be sending some supplies and assistance to help keep you all from running off and barking at the moon. Accompanying that shipment will be an elf mage who is a very talented chef to keep you all well fed. She does have an aversion to Templars, but rightfully so, something tragic happened to her.  _

_ If I recall correctly she is just your type and with that charm you have I'm sure she will be comfortable. I will come visit soon to discuss our forces with stiff drink. _

 

_ Commander Cullen. _

  
  


_                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  
  
  


True to the promise, Cullen had the Inquisition send assistance. The Inquisitor had taken care of the dark spawn, secured the water supply, taken care of straggling Venatori and bandits too. More and more troops rolled into the huge keep to keep the area secure and with the newfound security soon the Keep had its own market and was its own functioning entity. 

 

With the vast array of merchants Rylen was able to buy himself nice furniture for his tower of the Keep. A nice bed and desk were the biggest things he needed. He worked himself ragged with constant training, reports and issues with the Keep itself, so he deserved a good night's rest. But when the Inquisitor found out that he paid out of pocket for his small luxuries she paid him back, which he protested sternly because he spared no expense on the bed. 

 

A raven cawing at his window woke him from the comfortable sleep he was having. It sat perched on the windowsill waiting his command. Scrubbing his face with his hands he groaned, not wanting to leave that large luxurious mattress. 

 

He gestured to the perch next to his desk and grumbled. “Come in you bag of feathers.”

 

The raven squawked again and landed on the perch with a soft flutter. Rylen gave it some food as he retrieved the note attached.

 

_ Knight-Captain, _

 

_ The shipment with the chef, her staff, and supplies will be arriving midday today. _

 

_ Scout Nora _

  
  


Rylen had his men put together a mess hall and quarters for the new staff, so they were prepared for their arrival. The whole keep was excited to finally have good meals instead of petty rations. 

 

The caravan arrived on time and Rylen was at the gate to greet them. A troop of soldiers escorted the caravan of five Druffalo, which would supply good milk and meat when the time comes. There was a staff of eight elven cooks and in the middle was the mage chef. 

 

She looked so out of place in the desert. The tattoos on her face showed that she was probably used to the forest. The tattoo was intricate, an intermingling pattern of vines that accented her sharp cheekbones, temple, forehead and chin. A button nose and violet doe eyes softened her features. She was tall, but still a head under Rylen and was thick and muscular unlike most elves who were scrawny. Her hair was a dark charcoal grey black, when the sun hit it, it shimmered a deep purple. It was a series of small braids amongst long free flowing locks. Tight to the scalp braids on the sides of her head held her hair away from her face and a wispy fringe of hair framed her face. Feathers were woven into her small braids, her hair reminded Rylen of tribal warrior mohawks he saw amongst the Avvar.

 

He could tell the heat wasn't agreeing with her, her pale skin was reddened from the sun and she looked uncomfortable. Most of all she looked afraid, Cullen mentioned she had an issue with templars, and Rylen knew she was way out of her element. Hopefully he could make it more comfortable for her. 

 

He kept his helmet off when he greeted them to make them feel more comfortable. Ordering the soldiers to their post after they put the Druffalo in a pen he approached the mage chef with the most genuine smile he had. “Greetings lass, I am Knight-Captain Rylen and we are so excited to have you here.”  

 

She smiled timidly and shifted uncomfortably. The rise and fall of her chest showed she was breathing heavily even though he couldn't hear it. “Greetings Knight-Captain.” Her soft feminine voice was shy. “My name is Vaewren and we hope to help cheer things up around here.”

 

“Please call me Rylen. I'm not your superior and you don't take orders from me.” His smile shone bright. “Please follow me, I'll show you around.”

 

Rylen showed Vaewren and her staff around the keep. He introduced them to the mess hall and their kitchen, then their quarters where they would stay. Their quarters were above the mess hall and were extremely similar to soldiers barracks. 

 

The staff began to settle into their bunks and Rylen turned to Vaewren and smiled again. “Please let me know if you need anything lass. I want you to be comfortable here.”

 

Vaewren avoided his gaze but smiled weakly. “Thank you Knight-Captain, we will begin supper just as soon as we unpack and prepare.”

 

Pointing out the window to his tower of the keep his heavy Starkhaven accent flowed. “If you need anything there are my quarters, if I'm not out there one of the templars can point you in the right direction, but I am more than happy to assist, anytime.”

 

She met his gaze for a moment and nodded, silently murmuring “Thank you.” As she turned her attention to her things again Rylen took the hint and moved on with his day.

 

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A foot soldier brought Rylen his meal for the night since he was stuck in his room filing reports. The tray contained a few slices of a crusty bread, a stew with a thick gravy and lots of fresh vegetables. He dunked the bread in the stew and took a bite. A small moan escaped him.  _ If this doesn't boost morale, I don't know what will. I don't know how one little elf managed to put paradise in a bowl. _

 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sure enough the next morning after breakfast the troops fell in line with extra spring in their step and in high spirits. As he watched his troops run through their drills and sparring matches he smiled.  _ This is just what we needed. _

 

As the high noon sun rose, and the heat of the day began to feel blistering Rylen dismissed his troops for their midday meal. Making his way to his tower he could feel a cool breeze flow his way from the tower across from him. He stopped for a moment to enjoy the breeze, but he could sense magic and the templar in him had to investigate.

 

Opening the door to the tower a rush of cold air hit him. It was pure bliss in the sweltering heat of the desert. Vaewren was sitting in the middle of the frosty air, panting. When she realized Rylen was in the room her eyes got wide and she scooted up against the wall trying to put some distance between them. 

 

Closing the door behind him, Rylen removed helmet and knelt in front of her. “I didn't mean to spook you lass, this is a wonderful spell.” He cracked a confident smile, gesturing to the frost around him that was cooling the air. “Mind if I join you for a while? My quarters are like an oven at this time of day.”

 

Vaewren nodded and stood to tend to a pot that was cooking on the fire in the fireplace. Rylen removed his plate armor and sat down with his back against the cool stone wall. A satisfied sigh escaped him and he watched her stir her pot.

 

She felt him staring and sat against the wall a small distance from Rylen. He could smell the fear on her, despite her trying to hide it. “I'm sorry for the magic Knight-Captain, I don't handle the heat well… at all.” 

 

Rylen tried to stifle his laugh so he didn't make her any more uncomfortable. “No worries lass, this tower isn't being used anyway. Your magic is welcome here, but isn't that fire a bit contradictory of the spell you have going?”

 

Pulling her knees to her chest she rested her chin on them. “My biggest job is mastering recipes and creating new ones, I wanted to get some work done while I'm here.” Vaewren turned to face the pot and the flames light on her skin accented the faint lines of her facial tattoo. They were a dark purple/charcoal grey unlike Rylen's which were blue/black. 

 

“I'm sorry lass, I should have put a stove in your quarters, I didnt even think about it.” Rylen frowned and raked his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Dont worry about it.” She spoke flatly. “I like it here anyway, I prefer to not be around large groups of people and this is more private.”

 

“This may be your own private quarters then.” His gentle brogue melted into her soul.

 

Her voice rose a bit. “Oh Knight-Captain… I didn't mean…”

 

He put up a hand and interrupted with a smile. “I know you didn't. It's okay lass, I want you to be comfortable.”

 

Vaewren blushed, ashamed of how cold she was being when he was being so very kind to her. “Thank you. I appreciate how kind you are.”

 

“Are you afraid of me lass?” His voice was cool and he continued to look at her gently despite her not meeting his gaze.

 

“No...”

 

“The Commander told me you had a certain… history with templars.” Rylen was trying to read her face but she was harder to read than he thought.  He could see that she was upset that he knew her history so he quickly added. “I don't know the details but I didn't follow the templars blindly and I'm a good man. I'm also not bound to the Order anymore”

 

Vaewren didn't say a word. She returned to her pot by the fire and raised the spoon to her mouth to taste its contents. Satisfied, she ladled out a bowl for herself and one for Rylen. She handed him his bowl and returned to where she was sitting. Continuing her silence as she ate. 

 

Spoonfuls of tender meat and potatoes soon entered his mouth and a satisfied sigh escaped him. He watched Vaewren set her bowl down and begin to channel ice magic into a metal bowl as she stirred it at a swift and steady pace.  

 

Rylen admired just how concentrated she was on what she was doing even though he knew she was just trying to avoid him. He was fine to respect her need for silence. 

 

It surprised him when she scooted closer to him with the bowl and sat next to him. “I'm out of extra bowls so we will have to share.” 

 

“Sweet Andraste.” Rylen breathed surprisement. “Ice cream!” 

 

The first spoonful hung in his mouth while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. After it melted in his mouth he swallowed. “Oh my Maker lass! You are blessed.”

 

“No,  _ just _ magic.” Vaewren replied dryly.

 

Realizing the templar jab she just made Rylen reassured her. “Aye lass, your blessed magic.” He shot her the heart melting smile he always used on stubborn ladies.

 

It worked no charm on her. 

 

After a long silence they finished the bowl.

 

Rylen cleared his throat a bit more awkwardly than he intended. “I will have soldiers move your things into here along with a bed. Please let me know if there is anything else I can help you with or get you lass.” He stood to leave and as he was in the doorway he turned to face Vaewren again. With a wink he teased. “After all, I like to be a very good neighbor.”


	2. Wouldn't You Like To Be My Neighbor?

 

True to his word an hour later her room was all furnished and her belongings were in the places she needed them to be. 

 

The next few days passed more comfortably. Vaewren fell into a routine and was much more comfortable with the new quarters. She was much more of a night owl and kept working on new recipes to make the desert wildlife taste better so the Inquisition wouldn't have to import meat. 

 

It was a quiet night. The soldiers were all asleep and the desert didn't make much noise either. Vaewren loved nights like these, she needed to be close with the nature around her and when the moons rose big and bright it gave her the comfort she needed. 

 

Sitting out on the ramparts that set her and Rylen's towers apart she enjoyed the moonlight on her face. A soft groan and a crash broke her from her comfortable silence. It came from Rylen's room. 

 

She hated knocking, so she just opened the door. “Knight-Captain?” Entering slowly she took in the low candlelight and adjusted her eyes to see. Rylen was on the bed with nothing but a thin sheet covering his manhood,  _ barely.  _ He was sweating profusely and trembling. “Oh my - are you alright?! Knight-Captain I heard a crash, are you hurt?”

 

Vaewren closed the distance between them and put a gentle frost spell on her hands, hovering over him to cool him down. He began to groan softly as he stirred. A small sigh of relief escaped her when she realized the spell was working. 

 

After a few minutes Rylen opened his eyes, when he realized he wasn't alone his eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Vaewren? What in the -” He palmed his forehead and laid back on the pillow hoping he could wake up from the nightmare. “Maker.” He breathed as he reached out to touch Vaewren's small hand. “This isn't a nightmare… but what are you doing here?”

 

She stopped her spell and touched his forehead with her cold fingers to see if he was still feverish. “I heard you cry out and a crash, so I came to investigate.” She said softly. “Tell me what's going on with you so my  _ magic _ can help you.”

 

Rylen sat up against the headboard of his bed, pulling the sheet with him to cover himself more modestly. His muscles were glistening and still quivering a bit. “As I've said, lass. I no longer follow the Templar Order..”  

 

“So you're withdrawing from lyrium?”

 

“Aye, lass.”

 

She scowled at him and put her hands on her hips. “Knight-Captain, this could kill you.” She said firmly.

 

He smirked and ran a hand through his brown hair, which was now damp from his sweat. “No need to worry. I stopped a long time ago, this just happens every once in a while.”

 

Knowing he lost his templar abilities Vaewren held his hand and used her probing healing magic to see if any part of him needed more care or if he was truly fine. She sighed contently and let his hand go. “Just because you are Knight-Captain, you are not immune to death by fever.” She chided.

 

“Aye lass. I'm not, but I have a good neighbor to take care of me.” Laughter rumbled from him which caused Vaewren to roll her eyes. “You're too pretty to scowl like that lass.”

 

“Goodnight Knight-Captain.” She grumbled softly as she turned to leave. 

 

“Oh come on! Stay and chat a bit! I can put on clothes if you like!” Vaewren turned to him and folded her arms over her chest with a huff, scowling deeper. She was not amused with him and it showed, which caused him to laugh more and spread himself out. “Or I can stay like this and we can compare tattoos.” Rylen cocked a leg and tucked an arm behind his head with a smirk that made her want to slap him.

 

“Knight-Captain.” She said sternly. “I am leaving for your safety, because if I stay I fear I may just slap that look of your scruffy face!”

 

Rylen scrubbed his stubble and twitched his lips. “Aye, I suppose it is time for a shave, but no worry. I like a lass that can get rough with me.”

 

She still was going to leave when a raven started squawking in its cage by his desk. Vaewren walked over to it and as she was about to open the door Rylen stopped her. “That one is a biter, lass. I don't want your pretty fingers getting hurt.”

 

Glaring at Rylen she opened the cage door and the raven flew out and perched on her shoulder. She began to stroke its throat and chest gently with her finger. Then turning her glare back to Rylen she said. “He wouldn't be grouchy if you didn't keep him locked up in that tiny cage, Knight-Captain! How would you like to be locked up in a tiny cage?” She was demanding now.

 

“Ooooh.” He cooed. “You can lock me up any time you like, lass.”

 

Vaewren was beyond disgusted with him. She picked up the food for the raven and stormed out the door without another word to Rylen. 

 

Back in her room she cooed soft words of praise to the bird and released it to perch wherever it liked. She laid out food and water for it and crawled back in bed to catch up on sleep. 

 


	3. Pomegranate And Lavender

 

_ Commander, _

 

_ Thank you so much for sending the chef and her staff. Morale has improved tenfold and this place doesn't seem so bad now. Vaewren is quite charming, how did you know I enjoyed dragon taming as a hobby?  _

 

_ Knight-Captain Rylen. _

  
  
  


A soft knock on her door roused her from sleep. Crawling out of bed with a grumble she opened the door to find Rylen there in his plate armor, no helmet though. He was smiling awkwardly and shifted nervously. “Good morning lass.” His gaze then wandered to her wearing a very thin nightgown, it had a plunging neckline and barely covered her womanhood. His face turned bright red and he cleared his throat. “I'm sorry if I woke you, I need my raven to send a letter.” 

 

Vaewren gestured for him to come in and then held a hand out for the raven to perch itself. It did just that and she gave it soft kisses while she whispered sweet things to it.

 

Rylen watched her be tender with the bird and felt even worse for his behavior last night. With a sigh he began his apology. “Listen lass, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was just trying to recover from the embarrassing situation you found me in.” Just when he thought his cheeks couldn't get any redder, or hotter, they did.

 

“Acting like an arse isn't going to make it any better for you, fool.” She chastised firmly but then softened when she saw how red his face was. The redness actually made his tattoos look darker and his eyes bluer. “I've been in worse situations so don't worry Knight-Captain, I'm just glad you're alright. I'm… also glad you're off lyrium. So please, if you're ever struggling come find me.”

 

“Would you tell me what templars did to wrong you, lass?” He asked honestly. 

 

Giving the raven one final stroke she sent him off to perch on Rylen's shoulder. “I told the raven, and now I must begin work in the kitchen Knight-Captain. Good day.” She smiled gently at him as she showed him out the door. 

 

“You should smile more often, lass. You're gorgeous.” His thick Starkhaven brogue floated in the air around her as he walked away, smiling.

  
  
  


                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


The lunch and dinner rush of the day passed by quickly and as the staff was cleaning Vaewren realized a certain Knight-Captain did not come down for a meal. She also had not eaten so she collected two plates of food to take with her as she retired for the night. 

 

Knocking softly she was greeted by a shirtless Rylen. He was wearing soft cotton breeches and the dark lines of his tattoos that accented his muscles were inches from her face as he opened the door.

 

“Knight-Captain! I - um brought you - um, well I didnt see you get a meal today so I brought you one. I didn't realize you don't normally wear clothes when you're in your room.” She was flustered and struggling to find the right words.

 

He responded with a bark of laughter. “Lass, I don't have that frosty spell to use when I please, so being naked is how I stay cool.”

 

She gave him an unamused scowl and was about to say something when a stream of blood came from her right nostril, the left soon followed. Rylen quickly took the tray from her and set it down on his desk while Vaewren's hand shot to her nose to try to staunch the bleeding. He guided her with a large, gentle hand on the small of her back to his bed. She sat on the edge of it while he found a kerchief for her. He held it firmly to her face and she quickly swatted his hand away. “Thank you Knight-Captain but I'm a grown woman and can take care of a nose bleed.” 

 

He laughed again and raised his hands in surrender. “Aye lass. The dryness of the desert got to me when I first got here too. Thank you for bringing me food, I really needed it, I never have time to go get food.” 

 

Smiling timidly through her kerchief she said. “You're welcome. I'm just offering forgiveness.”

 

“Awww.” He crooned. “What a sweet lass.” He began to set up their dinner on his desk so they could both sit and eat. He held out a chair for her. “Come sit.” Grinning tenderly at Vaewren as she took a seat.  

 

Putting a candle a between them he then took his place in front of her. “Tell you what lass, you brought me dinner to make me feel better, I'll take you to the hot springs tonight to make you feel better. The humidity will do you wonders.”

 

“You don't have to…”

 

“I want to. I know you feel uncomfortable here and I want to give you comfort.” Rylen gave her a genuine look that made her icy heart thaw just a little. 

 

Vaewren took the kerchief from her face to see if the bleeding had stopped, which it had. She let out a defeated sigh as she put the kerchief down, and laid out her soul. “I was young, I didn't know the nature of men at the time. Until I met a band of templars who in turn Silenced me and kept me as their pet virgin, wasn't a virgin for very long though.” She was chewing on the inside of her cheek, but didn't realize it until she tasted iron. 

 

Rylen's naturally dark tan skin tone never looked so pale. “Vaewren…” He breathed.

 

“Don't.” She protested. “It was a while ago and I met a nice elven man who helped me get back to a mostly normal woman. It's just… hard for me to be around templars. The smell of lyrium and the clank of plate armor just makes me want to die. I'm okay though, I'm still alive, albeit infertile, but alive.”

 

“I'm sorry that was something you ever had to go through, Vaewren.” He was so devastated when he spoke and it bothered her. 

 

“Don't be, it has nothing to do with you. We all go through tragedy in life.” She began picking at her meal slowly.

 

“Doesn't mean I don't want to make it all go away for you, lass.” 

 

She smirked playfully at him. “You are still going to take me to the hot springs aren't you?” 

 

“Aye, I am. Go get a change of small clothes and we will head out.” Rylen gathered their empty plates and began to gather his things while Vaewren did the same. 

 

She returned to his room with a small bag full of a change of clothes and her staff. The staff was of intricate craftsmanship, it had carvings of woodland creatures and the grip was twisted Halla antler, at the very top was a dragon. Its body slithered all around the top portion and its head rested on the very apex of the staff, with a glowing blue crystal in its maw. She was also dressed in her light elven armor that was black as night. 

 

Smiling sheepishly she spoke. “Put your change of clothes in this bag, I am ready to go.”

 

Rylen finished buckling the plate of his armor together, he decided to skip the helmet this time and mounted his short sword to his hip. He tucked his neatly folded change of clothes in her bag and a bottle of Orlesian wine. Swinging the bag over his shoulder he gestured to the door. “After you my lady.”

 

Vaewren blushed and made her way out of the Keep. It was nighttime now and the moons were high, shining bright amongst the desert sand. Rylen kept a steady pace next to her, his large frame made her feel dwarfed next to him when he was in armor. 

 

They were almost to the hot springs when an angry alpha quillback and it's two lackeys cut them off. Rylen stood between Vaewren and the beasts with his sword drawn, before he had time to attack she had ice runes on the sand around them for the quillbacks to walk into. She began to fling ice spikes from her staff, one caught the smaller quillback in the eye and it went down in a screech. The second smaller quillback walked into the rune and ended up impaled on the spikes of ice that came from it. The alpha was all that was left now. 

 

Rylen flew at it with his sword drawn, head on. He swung a huge arc and ripped open the beasts shoulder as it raised its claw to strike. It went down in a spine wrenching scream from its leg being useless. Rylen was about to finish it off when Vaewren shot an ice spike into its heart, beating him to it.

 

Puffing steady breaths he shot Vaewren a proud look. “That was a bit emasculating, lass. But I'm glad I have such a lethal lady on my side.” Sheathing his blade he shot her a wink as they carried on to the hot springs. 

 

It wasn't much longer until they reached the hot springs. Rylen cleared his throat uncomfortably after realizing there was no real way to give her privacy so they could change. Vaewren paid no mind and the top of her armor was off. She was standing there in her breast band and leggings, Rylen could barely contain his guffaw when she dropped the leggings.

_ Not a shy lass, I see. _

Now in white cotton smalls and a white breast band, she began to tie up her long hair. Her thin braids with feathers woven in and wavy tendrils sat on top of her head like a crown. 

 

Glancing over at Rylen who was still dressed she scowled. “Are you going to stare all night Knight-Captain or will you strip?”

 

“Aye lass, my apologies.” He stammered it out as he drank in one last look of her curves. She truly wasn't built like most elves, despite being tall she was thicker than most. 

 

“Knight-Captain! I know it's rare to see an elf with an actual set of tits and an ass, but for Andraste's sake, stop staring!” Her scowl deepened as she sunk into the hot spring with a sigh. 

 

Rylen shucked off his plate and undershirt, with his breeches and boots after it. He was left in white knickers, the chill of the desert night nipping at his heels quickly chased him into the pool next to Vaewren.

 

“I didn't mean to disrespect you lass, I just was admiring your tattoos. It's nice to be around someone with them, humans always stare at me like I've gone batty.” He pulled the bag to the edge of the pool and fished out the wine he brought. Uncorking it he handed it to Vaewren to try first. “Hope you don't mind sharing.”

 

She sniffed the bottle to pick up the notes, grapes, pomegranate, and  _ lavender? _ “No, I don't mind sharing, but I will stare at you when you get changed to see how you like it.” She teased as she tasted the wine.

_ Yes, definitely lavender. _

“The lavender is a really nice touch.”

 

Rylen took the bottle and tried it. “Mmmmm lass, it is. Will you tell me about your tattoos?”

 

Vaewren sat at the edge of the pool so just her feet were dangling in the water. Her soaked white undergarments were now see through. Her nipples were a dark, and dusky shade of charcoal purple. The color actually matched the ink of her tattoos. The twisting vine pattern that framed her face also framed her shoulders, chest, hips and lower back. Her middle back was bare creamy white skin and the only place like it. Her arms were covered and even her long slim fingers were a web of vines. The pattern continued down each cheek of her rear all the way down to her feet, there was even a fertile branching pattern on the hairless mound of her womanhood. “I got these after my run in with the templars. When they got ahold of me I was the picture of innocence and I thought the tattoos would make me ugly and intimidating to humans. Which it worked, I've never been with a human since.”

 

Rylen looked up at her with a grin. “They drive me a bit wild lass, so they didn't work entirely.”

 

She sunk back into the water and got closer to him to show him the tattoo that covered from her chin to the top of her breasts. Taking his hand she put it around her throat. His calloused palm and fingers didn't move as she held it there. “I got this one to cover up the scar from the collar they had on me to keep me obedient and from when they choked me.”

 

“Lass…”

 

She took his hand and moved it to the top shell of her ear, just below the point of it. The ear had intricate tattoo lines that accented the curves and point of her ear. “I got this on both ears to cover the scars from when the templars rounded out my ears. They were going to make me eat the tips, but luckily one of the templars was a medic and could use the practice of reattaching body parts.” 

 

Hearing that made him want to vomit. His large hand held her cheek, a calloused thumb stroked the soft lines accenting her chin. He looked so completely sad when he looked at her, despite everything she just said the moonlight was glimmering off her smile. “It's your turn Knight-Captain.” She encouraged.

 

Rylen blushed just a tiny bit. “My tattoos don't have an interesting story, I just wanted to look like the warrior I am.

 

Scooching closer until their legs were touching Vaewren encouraged him further. “So tell me about scars. Start with that broken nose of yours!” 

 

He was taken aback with just how excited she was to hear his battle stories. He pondered for a moment spinning an elaborate web to give her the exciting story she wanted, but with her past he knew being 100% honest was the only way to go. “The nose is a foolish one. I was a young lad, a stonemason's son and we were doing a large build. I always helped my da out as a lad, helped me keep the shape I needed to be a templar. On one job some nugs moved into the build site and I was tasked with chasing them out. They're a nuisance after all, and as I was running after one I tripped and fell face first on a large brick, busted my nose and it never sprang back.”

 

The wine was definitely making her much more giggly and she had to cover her face to stifle them. When she finally calmed down she said. “I like it, it adds character to you, plus your tattoo wouldn't be right if you fixed it.” 

 

“Aye, you're right, lass. You get to ask about one more scar. You can't know all my secrets in one night.” He smiled tenderly at her and took another drink from the bottle. 

 

“Hmm.” She pondered. “While we are on the topic of your nose what about the other gash there?”

 

“An ice spike grazed it when a mage flung it at me.” 

 

Vaewren leaned in and kissed the scar on the bridge of his nose gently. Rylen was about to wrap his arms around her when she sat back and took another drink from the bottle. “Okay, that's enough wine for me.” Holding out the bottle for him to finish with a smile, she relaxed and sank deeper into the spring.

 

“So…” Rylen continued a bit awkwardly. “That elven lad you mentioned… you're not still seeing him are you?”

 

“No.” She giggled. “I'm a bit hard to love.”

 

“Nay. You're just special, lass.” 

 

Vaewren turned to look in his lyrium blue eyes. “Thank you for this Rylen, I really needed this.”

 

_ She finally called me Rylen. _


	4. No Finer Lass

_ Knight-Captain, _

_ It makes me glad to hear Vaewren is helping the Keep. I know the value of a happy army and am grateful. The Inquisition has been invited to the Winter Palace for a grand ball, which means I need you there, and yes,  _ _ we will attend a salon beforehand and you will be in dress uniform Rylen. _ _ You can bring a date, even a dragon. So arrive to Skyhold in atleast two weeks to get fitted. Keep up the good work. _

 

_ Commander Cullen. _

  
  
  


Rylen let out a sigh at the thought of nobles, attending a salon, dancing, and wearing a dress uniform. On the bright side he could bring a date and he knew exactly who he wanted. 

 

A sharp bite on the knuckle from the raven made him yelp out loud and shook him from his thoughts. A little trickle of blood ran down his index finger as he glared at the bird. “Arse.” He hissed. “Come on you little shite, let's go find her.”

 

The raven chirped and perched itself on Rylen's shoulder. Rylen removed his helmet and set it on his desk. Using a small hand mirror he pushed his dark waves into place. Once pleased with his appearance he made his way to Vaewren's room and knocked softly. 

 

She opened the door and a huge smile made its way across her face, the kind that made Rylen's heart flutter. It soon ceased when he realized she was excited to see the bird, her cheer wasn't because of him. The large bird cawed to her and sat itself on her shoulder as she cooed about how pretty the bird was. Her smile didn't falter when she made eye contact with Rylen. Her violet eyes melting his knees, women never made him nervous for Andraste's sake! 

 

Rylen cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I hope you slept well, lass.” 

 

His heavy Starkhaven brogue made Vaewren's spine tingle in the most delightful way. “Thank you again Knight-Captain, please come in. 

 

He made his way into her room but was too nervous to really sit down so he just turned to face her again, standing as tall as his weak knees could muster. “I have a wee question for you lass.”

 

Vaewren stood in front of him and shooed the raven to perch elsewhere so she could give him her undivided attention. “Just a wee one?” She parroted affectionately.

 

Her silly mock accent made him snort a laugh. “Aye lass, the Inquisition has been invited to attend a grand ball at the Winter Palace and I must leave for Skyhold tomorrow to get ready to attend.” 

 

His words were like a punch in the gut to her. He was  _ just _ starting to grow on her and the bastard was going to leave!

 

“I would be honored if you would accompany me as my date, Vaewren.”

 

_ That _ took the wind from her.

 

“Me?!” She gawked.

 

His awkward lopsided grin grew. “Aye, there's no finer lass I'd rather have.”

 

Vaewren had no idea she could blush so deeply. She had never been treated so well by a man before, let alone a human  _ templar. _

 

Then a dark reality sunk in.

 

“Rylen, I'm an  _ elf.  _ Elves in Orlais are second class citizens and servants. I would not be acceptable on your arm. Not to mention all the comments the nobles will have, and I don't want you subjected to that.” It felt even worse when she said it out loud. Her gaze dropped to her feet as the shame stung at her. 

 

Stepping forward his firm thumb and forefinger tilted her chin so she could face him. Tiny tears betrayed her and slid down her cheeks. His voice was gravely and stern. “I care about none of that. All I want is you as my date, I want to enjoy the finer things with you and dance the night away with you. This is a trip for us to enjoy, I will let nothing ruin that. I  _ want you _ to be my date. So will you lass?”

 

“Aye.” She teased and he swiped a tear from her cheek. 

 

A chuckle rumbled from him. “You're definitely not from Starkhaven, but it's okay, I like you just as you are.”

 

Rylen placed a tender kiss on her forehead. “Get packed lass, we head out tomorrow morning.”


	5. Great Bearskin Blankets

 

Rylen was up with the sun. He got the dracolisks mounted and ready to go. Once the Keep began busting Rylen grew impatient, he was packed, in armor and all ready to go and Vaewren was not. 

 

Knocking softly on her door he got no response so he slowly opened it. Vaewren was snuggled up in her bed, in a dead sleep. He knelt by her side and shook her shoulder gently. “Rise and shine!”

 

A groan made it's way from her as her eyes fluttered open. When they opened she saw Rylen kneeling beside her with an ear to ear smile on his dopey face. “Maker have mercy Rylen.” She growled as she rolled over to face away from him. 

 

He stroked her shoulder gently. “Come on lass, time to move out! I want to make it to Skyhold in 5 days!”

 

The excitement in his voice ground on her nerves. “Rylen the sun is  _ barely _ even up! Let's sleep like 5 more hours.”

 

He pulled the blanket off her and she whined from the lost contact. “Come on, gorgeous.” He encouraged. “If we leave now we can make it to the forest to sleep in tonight instead of the desert.”

 

Rolling back over to face him she finally gave in. “Alright. I hate sand in my ass as much as the next guy.” She pointed to her belongings neatly packed in the corner. “Take my things while I get up and around. I'll meet you down there in a few moments.”

 

He nodded and made his way out the door with the same ridiculous smile on his chiseled face. 

 

Andraste preserve her, this is going to be a  _ long _ fucking trip.

  
  


                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rylen was  _ definitely  _ a morning person, and she was not. The first few hours of the trip Rylen was cheerily chattering away, while Vaewren was trying to figure out how to nap on top the dracolisk. Rylen insisted on not taking breaks unless one of them had to relieve themselves. They even ate on top the dracolisk, luckily the creatures were  _ much _ harder than normal horses. 

 

It seemed like the day would never end. Vaewren's poor backside and thighs were about to give out on her, when the sun began to set. Coniferous trees could be seen in the distance.  _ Thank the Maker. _

 

Once the sun was fully gone and the moon arose Rylen decided to stop. They stopped at a clearing by a large lake and he began to set up camp. He tied off his mount, the pack mount and Vaewren's mount. Out stretching his arms for her he said. “Come on lass, I'll catch you. Come down.”

 

Swinging her leg over the saddle and wincing she obeyed. She landed in his arms with a yelp. “Are you going to make me ride this hard the whole trip, Knight-Captain?”

 

Trying to suppress the laughter escaping from him, he set her down. “I will the rest of your life lass, so get used to it.”

 

“Ugh, you're so immature!” She giggled. “My ass has never been this sore! I'm not riding like that tomorrow.”

 

Laying out their bedrolls under a large tree Rylen patted next to him as he sat down to remove his armor. “I just wanted out of that blighted desert. I'll go easy on you from now on, now come sit and relax.”

 

She scowled as she sat down next to him. “These bedrolls are awfully close Knight-Captain. If I wake up to your morning cock poking me, I will poke out your eye.”

 

With his armor removed, Rylen grabbed his short sword and winked at Vaewren. “Easy lass, you couldn’t tell if it was my cock or my sword.” 

 

She made a disgusted noise and flopped back on the bedroll, ignoring him.

 

“I'm going to find us some fresh pheasant, I'm going to cook for my lass tonight!.” Rylen continued with a smile as he headed off into the trees.

 

Vaewren adjusted her sore body on the bedroll to find some comfort and before she knew it she was asleep.

  
  


                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Rylen's soft singing roused her. When he noticed her eyes were open his cheerful voice hit her. “My pretty lass is awake! I was afeared you'd sleep for the night, you're too slim to miss a meal.”

 

“Why the fuck are you so cheerful? You've been in a good mood all day, Knight-Captain.” Vaewren scowled.

 

Giving her an innocent look, he handed her a plate with fire roasted pheasant, and carrots. “I'm out of that blighted desert, I'm going to have the most beautiful date at the Winter Palace and we are going to Skyhold. I really need to get Cullen to loosen up, Maker knows he's wound tight.”

 

Taking in a lungful of the aroma of her dinner, her scowl melted and she felt a bit guilty for her bad attitude all day. “Sure, taking a grouchy, overly tattooed,  _ elf  _ to the Winter Palace will make you such a success to everyone there.” She replied dryly. 

 

“Your race means fuck all to me, Vaewren.” He said sternly. She continued prodding at her food, it was obviously bothering her. 

 

Scooting closer until their hips were touching Rylen comforted her by snaking an arm around her shoulder. “I'll be with you the whole time, I'll keep you safe, lass. Plus, I think those tattoos are so fuckin sexy, you have no idea… and your grouchiness is just some of your charm. I don't want a woman that will just roll over for me.”

 

A small smile crept across her face as she took a bite. “I dunno Knight-Captain, I think you might end up being the one rolling over.”

 

He practically purred in her ear as he held her. “I'm a good lad, I swear.”

 

“You're too good of a man, sometimes I just want to break you into pieces.” She teased. 

 

Rylen enjoyed the power struggle with beautiful women and he finally found a gem of a woman. “You can break me into hundreds of little pieces lass, but I'm a gentleman and will court you.” His breath was hot on her ear and indicated otherwise. 

 

Kissing the scar cheek and pushing him away she asked. “Tell me how you got that scar?”

 

“Desire demon, trailed her talon right down my jawline and sliced me open.” He said with a smile, tracing the scar with his fingers lightly.

 

“So is that why you're a masochist for dominant women?” She quipped.

 

He gave her a gentle bump with his elbow. “Nah lass, I'm a masochist for dominant women because I like my women to claim me, just as I've claimed them.”

 

A small fire was flickering in her belly and Vaewren knew it was time to extinguish it. “Thank you Knight-Captain for the pheasant, it was wonderful. I am now going to sleep, and you should do the same.”

 

Handing her a Great Bearskin blanket he got up to extinguish the fire. “All right lass, have good dreams.” 

 

His cocky tone irritated her, but she didn't let it show. The Knight-Captain was melting her icy exterior down and she was beginning to be okay with it.


	6. What Goes Around, Comes Around

The next two days passed by more relaxed. Both Rylen and Vaewren felt more at home in the woods and their trip had more breaks. They would stop for lunch and their travel time was filled with pleasant conversation. Rylen even managed to make her laugh a few times and he was able to see her perfect smile, that set his heart on fire. 

 

On the fourth day they bedded down for the night by a small river. In the early morning before they set out to ride again Vaewren wanted to bathe. Rylen was still asleep so she quietly packed up her spare clothes and a bar of soap and made her way to the river. The sound of the water rushing over the rocks kept Rylen in a sound sleep. 

 

With all her clothes shucked off Vaewren waded into the water up to her belly button and then dunked herself under, fully wetting her body. A lather began to build in her hair as she scrubbed away the road grime and dust. She dunked again to rinse away the soap and grit, when she emerged she saw Rylen packing their things to head out for the day.

 

“You're a wonderful sight in the morning, lass!” His intoxicating smile pulled a smile from her as she snorted to his statement.

 

Deciding she was completely clean she waded her way to the shoreline. “Knight-Captain, you're staring!” She scolded as she turned her side to him. 

 

“I'm sorry, you're just so gorgeous, Vaewren.” He soothed.

 

She couldn't help but smile at how genuine he was. 

 

The clanging of armor soon brought her from her train of thought as three bandits emerged from the woods. 

 

One had a bow aimed right between Rylen's eyes, he didn't have his armor on yet and was pretty helpless. Another bandit circled behind Rylen, preparing to rob him.

 

The third bandit made his way to Vaewren, who threw an oversized shirt over her shoulders to cover herself. His voice made her thawed heart completely freeze over. “I've finally found my long lost pet. Those tattoos won't stop me from fucking you, little girl. Come with me willingly, or I can Silence you and kill your ugly boyfriend.”

 

She gave Rylen a look that she hoped he would understand, but the anger behind his eyes made her think he didn't. 

 

Turning to the rogue Templar in front of her she smiled. “You'll get no fight from me.”

 

“Awww.” He crooned. “My pet missed me.”

 

The Templar nodded to his men to have Rylen shackled. His large hands were bound behind his back and he soon was shuffled away by the bandits back to their camp.

 

Rylen watched Vaewren walk beside the rogue Templar. He was a little taller than her, not all that muscular and his looks were nothing special. Mousey salt and pepper hair, a too small nose and a sparse neckbeard. His grubby hands on her made Rylen want to rip his throat out with his teeth. The fact that Vaewren was smiling at him enraged him even more. He assumed she was just being nice to the Templar so he wouldn't kill him, but he should have paid better attention, heard them coming so they wouldn't have gotten the drop on him. But no, he was too busy being enthralled with her tits. 

  
  


The even bigger blow was the fact that the cabin the bandits were camped out in wasn't very fucking far from where they camped. 

 

_ Stupid. _

 

Rylen was led to the cellar of the cabin by the two bandits and sat down in the corner. “Behave, or we will hogtie you.” One of the bandits sneered.

 

Huffing, Rylen did as he was told.

 

The particularly dirty bandit spat at Rylen's feet as he turned to leave with a snicker. The two made their way up the stairs one after the other and the rogue Templar made his way down with Vaewren in tow. He was tugging her by a metal chain that was attached to a metal collar around her neck. 

 

When the Templar's back was turned she gave Rylen reassuring looks that said  _ trust me. _ She followed the Templar's lead. The cellar was pretty barren, just a dirt room with a table and chairs that was lit by a few lanterns hanging off the beams of the ceiling.

 

“I know you've missed playing games with me Pet, so strip, put your back against the wall and assume the position.” The Templar ordered and removed her chain.

 

She obeyed and assumed the position. Squatting low with her legs spread wide and her hands behind her head, elbows spread like her legs. She was just a few feet from Rylen and he watched her modestly.

 

The Templar began placing various fruits on her spread appendages. Rylen watched as Vaewren's breathing became shallow and nervous, then he saw the Templar holding a knife, positioning himself to throw it. 

 

Her eyes remained locked on the Templar as the knife hit the fruit off her left bicep. A vile chuckle rumbled from the Templar when he saw Rylen flinch as the knife flew past him. “Don't worry, Inquisition I will enjoy cuckolding you. I can't do that if she's hurt.” He taunted Rylen as another knife knocked off the fruit from her right bicep.

 

Rylen's eyes were on fire at the words, Vaewren shot him another look as the Templar turned his back to fetch another knife. It relaxed him a bit, but didn't stop his teeth from grinding.

 

The Templar threw two knives at once and knocked the fruit from her thighs. Vaewren's stomach was heaving as he breath evened out and her thighs were quivering from holding such an uncomfortable position for so long. 

 

Standing before her the Templar began to unlace his breeches, Vaewren greedily hooked her long fingers into his waistband and pulled his smalls down with his breeches around his ankles. With his cock free Vaewren eagerly took it into her mouth and began to suck. 

 

“You're so much more well behaved now Pet. Looks like Inquisition here trained you well.” The Templar hissed through his groans. She smiled at his praise as her tongue lapped at his sensitive head.

 

Rylen wanted to vomit as he watched the whole spectacle. The Templar made arrogant eye contact with Rylen the whole time Vaewren sucked him off. Not paying much attention to Vaewren and she took her chance, she wiggled her backside, knocking one of the knives loose. Her foot muffled the thud it would have made if it fell to the ground. 

 

It soon found its way under her feet, using the pad of her foot she dug a little dip in the ground to hide the knife. Rylen saw all of this from the corner of his eye as he glared at the Templar. 

 

Vaewren pulled the Templar's unimpressive cock from her mouth and smiled up at him. “Mount me on the table?”

 

Humming his agreement the Templar sneered at Rylen. “I'll make him lick my seed from you too.”

 

Pulling the Templar by the hand Vaewren led him to the table. Turning his back to Rylen as he spread Vaewren's legs. Silently taking the opportunity set himself free with the knife, Rylen had the Templar pinned face down in the dirt so fast it even surprised him.

 

“Don't kill him!” Vaewren pleaded and held out the chain. “Bind him, I want to handle him.. take care of the other two?

 

Grunting and squirming under Rylen's boot. “I should have Claimed you, you worthless cunt. You're not worth the fucking trouble. The only good mage, is a dead mage!” The now hogtied Templar hissed and Rylen ground his face into the dirt to silence him. 

 

“Aye lass, let me know if he gives you any trouble.” Rylen said seriously as he grabbed more knives to take care of the two bandits upstairs. 

 

Vaewren rolled the Templar over and looked at him with a carnivorous smile. “It's true, I have missed you.” She cooed, rolling the knife around in her hands. Caressing his ear tenderly she got a firm grip on the shell of his ear and began to slowly saw it off. 

 

The Templar's nostrils flared as he grunted weakly through the pain. She began to giggled as she sawed the other ear off, with slow, agonizing strokes. “Now, how did you say it to me?” She taunted. “Open up my little pet?” She seemed to roll the words around on her tongue.

 

Refusing he ground his teeth shut. Vaewren placed the point of the blade into his cheek, losing her patience. “Last chance before I slice you open.” 

 

He weighed his options carefully for a moment, the hesitation caused Vaewren to grab ahold of his balls in a vice grip and bring the knife down with her.

  
  


                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A high pitched scream made Rylen snap to attention. He left the knife in the last dead bandit and bolted to the cellar. Finding the Templar bleeding out from his groin and Vaewren ramming the hilt of the knife repeatedly down his throat, screaming at him. “How do you fucking like it?!” 

 

Rylen could tell she was getting far too worked up, her cheeks were crimson and her eyes were feral. The Templar was gurgling and sobbing as he choked on his own body parts. A well placed stomp from Rylen ended his misery. He held his hands out for Vaewren. “Come on lass. We need to cover some ground today. I want you safe between Skyhold's walls.”

 

She paused for a moment to gaze at the Templar that hurt her so badly. She needed to touch him one last time to see that he was truly gone. 

 

She didn't look at Rylen, just pulled off the metal collar and made her way upstairs to find her shirt.


	7. Kiss Me In The Storm

They traveled silently for the rest of the day, and once nightfall was upon them they got lucky and found an abandoned cabin to rest in for the night. Vaewren seemed to be in a haze the whole ride, she only seemed to snap out of it as the first crack of lightning shook the sky and cold droplets hit her face.

 

She was still sitting upon the dracolisk when Rylen coaxed her. “Come on lass, let's get some rest.” She ignored him until he reached out to gently touch her thigh. 

 

“Dont touch me! I'm disgusting!.” She cried. 

 

The rain had slicked his hair down flat to his skull and the guilt he had been suppressing all day now caught up with him.

 

“Im so fucking sorry lass.” He pleaded in a broken voice. “I failed as your man. I failed as a knight!” Burying his face in her lap he begged for forgiveness, from her and from the Maker.

 

Rain was dripping from her nose and her chin as she came back to reality and stroked the wet hair from his eyes. “Shhhh, Rylen. They got the drop on us, I'd never let you die for me.”

 

“But what he did to you…” Rylen protested. 

 

“Has been done before.” She interrupted firmly. “I did what I had to, to save you… us, Rylen. I would do it a hundred times over. No matter how tainted and filthy it made me…”

 

“Please come down so I can look at you, Vaewren” He asked softly. 

 

She reluctantly slid into his arms and tried to push away. “Don't Rylen, I'm filthy.”

 

“But you're not lass.”

 

Snorting angrily she protested. “Really? Because I sucked a man's dick today and then fed him it.”

 

The rain now had a chill running through her but it hid the hot tears spilling down her cheeks. A small chuckle from Rylen angered her even more. “I'm so fucking glad my horrible actions are funny to you!”

 

Brushing a wet braid from her face he smiled. “Your behavior doesn't disgust me lass, it makes me want to kiss you.”

 

Those words stopped her dead in her thoughts. A befuddled look crossed her face as she tried to understand. 

 

Rylen soothed her. “I want you lass, I don't mind your past or the things you've done. I love the woman that you are and I want to heal any hurt that's been done to you. I dont give a fuck if you're an elf or a mage or that you're not a virgin. Just… let me be yours. Please?”

 

Heavy rain was now pattering on her face. It was clinking on his armor and she smiled brightly in the dark night. “I can think of no better man I'd like to call my own, Rylen.”

 

Smiling back at her, his large hands wrapped tenderly around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a tender kiss. His soft lips surrounded hers in sweet warmth that heated her cold soul. Feeling the goose flesh on the back of her neck Rylen whispered into his kiss. “Let's get you into a warm dry bed by the fireplace my love.”

  
  


                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The cabin was small, but watertight and most importantly warm. There was a good store of dry firewood and the bed seemed clean enough. A small layer of dust gathered on the table, Vaewren guessed the cabin had not been abandoned long before their arrival. 

 

Rylen was stoking a heavy fire to help Vaewren dry out faster, when he turned around he found her stark naked. Her wet clothing was laid out to dry over the table and chairs. Untwisting the dripping braids she let down all her hair, she removed the feathers and other trinkets that were woven in. Looking up she caught Rylen staring at her breathlessly. “Don't worry.” She chuckled. “I'll put it back up once its dry. I just don't want to sleep with dripping hair.”

 

Beginning to strip Rylen laid out his wet gloves  by hers to dry. “My ma always told me I was blessed by Andraste herself.” He spoke softly as he wrung out his wet shirt and laid it beside hers. Taking a few steps forward he gathered Vaewren in his arms. His chest radiating heat into her cold damp skin. “I've had many close calls as a templar, and that's what always made me believe what ma said, but then I had a woman like you come into my life.” Rylen continued, murmuring into her hair as he held her.

 

“I don't know Rylen, maybe the Maker sent me.” Vaewren wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer absorbing his warmth.

 

A bark of laughter left him as he cradled her head to his chest. “Aye, maybe.”

 

“Come on.” Vaewren began untying the laces of his breeches. “These need to dry out and I think it's about time you claimed me.”

 

A small groan escaped him at the thought. “I don't want to hurt you lass.”

 

Frowning she scolded. “I'm not made of glass, Rylen.”

 

Removing his breeches he sighed. “You're right, I know that. I just mean-”

 

“I know what you mean.” Vaewren interrupted and hooked her fingers into the band of his smalls. “I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. This will be a lot different than what I'm used to, but different can be good. I need you Rylen.” The last sentence came out in a needy whimper.

 

Inhaling sharply Rylen picked Vaewren up, her legs wrapping around his waist and his hands supporting her soft behind as he carried her to the bed. “Then let me take care of you, lass.” His thick brogue rumbling to her core.

 

Rylen laid her down on the bed gently, her arms around his neck held him firmly close to her. Her kisses were needy and long, like she couldn't get enough of him. Rylen's touch ghosted over her tattoos as he made his way to palm a breast. 

 

Smiling into the kiss, Rylen realized her breasts were more than a handful and pebbled from the cold. Vaewren gasped as he gently pinched and rolled her dark nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

Her thighs began to grow slick and her deep breaths soon became whimpers as Rylen teased her. His touch made her become needier from the little waves of pleasure he sent to her core. Trailing kisses down her throat while Vaewren carded her long fingers through her hair, Rylen murmured. “You taste as perfect as I imagined, love.” 

 

A wave of bright light shone through the cabin windows as thunder cracked and shook the walls a bit causing Vaewren to flinch. Rylen held her closer, whispering into the licks he was leaving on her nipple. “I've got you.” Gently biting a nipple and then soothing it with his tongue. “Spread your legs for me, I need to taste you.”

 

A shudder coursed through her at his demand and she bit her lip as she spread herself for him. 

 

“There's a good girl.” He praised. Smiling when he saw just how slick she was for him. His thick, calloused finger traced her pale slit. “You're so wet for me, love.”

 

A deep blush swept across her face as she continued to chew her lip. “I've never gushed like this before… I-I'm sorry.”

 

His finger pushed into her folds and traced slow circles around her clit. “Don't you dare be sorry lass. Maker- you're perfect.” His large finger began to strum her clit gently and her hips bucked as a whine escaped her. 

 

“That's it love, enjoy it.” He cooed. “I vow to you that I will always be good to you. My perfect little elf.” 

 

Using two strong fingers he pushed her puffy lips apart and began to lap at her glistening core. The sudden contact made her whine again, the whine soon faded into soft shudders as he flicked her sensitive pearl.  He used one gentle finger to push into her opening. His cock lurched at just how tiny it was, her slick walls clamping down on his finger as he stroked her internal bud. 

 

Slick was dripping down his chin and throat as he continued to lap at her clit. Adding a second finger Rylen continued to work her open. Vaewren's panting and moans signaled that she was close. She was twitching under his touch slightly and pulling on his soft hair as he worked her eagerly.

 

His lyrium blue eyes were watching her as she began to gasp. “Rylen… I-” She didn't make it any further and she came. Her orgasm was shaky as all the tension she had been holding since she arrived at Griffon Wing Keep poured out of her. Rylen gently rubbed her thighs as she came down with a smirk on his face. 

 

After a few moments to regain some feeling over her body she pulled Rylen up to her eye level. As he lay beside her she wiped some of her wetness off him. “I'm sorry I made such a mess Rylen, I've really never experienced anything like that before.”

 

“Don't be embarrassed, love.” He comforted. “I've never seen a more beautiful sight.”

 

“Speaking of sights… your smalls are still on, Knight-Captain.  Are you shy? Or do I have to order them off.” She teased. 

 

“Nay lass.” Rylen chuckled. “I just wanted to give you time to recover, but I will take you up on ordering me around one day.” Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his smalls he slid them over his hips and kicked them to the floor. His engorged erection sprang free the tip was weeping. 

 

Vaewren's eyes were wide at the sight of it. Rylen gave it a stroke to distribute the fluid seeping from the head, slicking his foreskin. Noticing her stare he smiled. “Something wrong, lass?”

 

“N-no.” She stammered. “Its just… I mean I've never even seen a man that compares to your size.” 

 

Rylen cocked and eyebrow confidently. “Aye, I've never felt walls as perfectly tight as yours, love. We dont have to-” 

 

“We absolutely have to.” She interrupted. “I need to be one with you Rylen.”

 

Rolling on top of her and propping himself up on an elbow Rylen pressed his head against her hairless entrance. His lyrium blue eyes piercing into her violet ones as he slowly entered her. Her body gave him no resistance and stretched to fit him when he hilted himself with a sharp groan. Stilling himself so he did not spill his seed so soon. 

 

Whimpering against him as she adjusted, Vaewren pulled him closer so their chests were touching. Clinging to him as he began to thrust in and out of her she moaned in his ear. “Oh my- Rylen, you fill me so perfectly.”

 

Kissing the tender part of her neck as he buried his face there he groaned. “I didn't hurt you?”

 

Her breasts were now bouncing against his chest as he thrust. “Maker, no. I've never felt this good in my entire life. Rylen don't stop.” She begged. 

 

Her words lit a fire under him as he began to thrust in and out of her with force. Rearing up and gripping her hips to pull her down on his cock with more momentum, Rylen grunted at the sight of his thick cock slick with her heat and her sweet womanhood stretched around him. 

 

A thumb began to swipe back and forth against her pearl as he pumped into her. Vaewren's desperate panting soon turned into climax moans. A crack of thunder interrupted the rhythm of Rylen's dripping balls slapping against her ass. 

 

Vaewren's thighs began to tremble uncontrollably, Rylen held them tight to his hips as he continued to work her to orgasm. 

 

“Rylen…” She panted. “I've never- I've never lost control over my body like this…”

 

“Just give in to it, love. I've got you. Give in and cum for me.” Rylen breathed between thrusts as he continued to work her. His elbows looped over her thighs to keep them pinned to his hips so the trembling wouldn't spook her.

 

Swiping faster against her clit he pounded against her sweet spot. Her head rolled back and a thumb tweaked her nipple as another orgasm washed over her, this one even more powerful than the first. 

 

The sight of her losing herself at his touch sent Rylen over the edge. Keeping a tight grip on her thighs Rylen spilled his seed with a loud groan. Her tiny walls working his overly sensitive head, his body shuddering as he spent himself inside of her. 

 

After moment to catch his breath Rylen pulled out slowly, watching his seed spill from her quivering hole. “My perfect lass…” He murmured.

 

“All yours.” She confirmed.

 

Using his wet smalls from the floor he wiped the sweat off himself and the stickiness from Vaewren. Discarding them he slank into bed next to her. Vaewren curling up under his arm and trailing her finger across the designs of his chest tattoo. Sweet silence enveloped them for a long while before Rylen spoke up. “Lass, I've been wondering, why did that Templar not Claim you?”

 

A snort of laughter left her. “He likes to break his pets, not just bind them into slavery.”

 

Rylen swallowed his rage at her words and continued prodding in a soft voice. “Did he break you?”

 

A smile cracked across her face and she scooted up to face him. Placing a tender kiss on the tip of his nose, she giggled. “Absolutely not.”

 

“I'm glad you made him suffer, lass. Maker knows I wouldn't have been as lenient as you were.” Rylen's tone was like he was floating away in his thoughts but Vaewren brought him back to reality.

 

“Rylen.” She said firmly, but kind. “You have shown me how good a templar can be, how good a human can love. All the wrong that's happened in my life because of humans has been sidelined by how good you have been to me. I can't even put a value how much that means to me” 

 

There was silence while Rylen absorbed her kind words, it meant so much to him that everything he has done and will continue to do won't be in vain. The heavy rain made relaxing sounds on the roof while the thunder rolled. 

 

Rylen placed a soft kiss to Vaewren's forehead his soft brogue warming her soul. “We will reach Skyhold tomorrow if the weather clears. A few weeks in the Hold in a nice big bed with you is just what I need. I'm going to give you everything you want, need, and deserve. I promise you Vaewren. I won't betray the trust I've earned.” 

 


End file.
